


One Last Time

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, Ooops, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, anal sex and the like, basically just porn, hardly any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can feel it. Deep inside, rooted strong in their stomachs they can feel it. Death. It’s creeping up on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AKA Fili and Kili know they will die defending Erebor and find some alone time to enjoy their last hours alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfyDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyDwarf/gifts).



> So I know I haven't written in forever. I hate myself gaaah. 
> 
> But this idea came to me when I was walking downtown Toronto for some reason I will never understand. Of all the things that can prompt me!  
> Needless to say I was super digging it and when I got home I started writing. It took a while to write and I'm not pleased with the ending but please enjoy :) 
> 
> I love you all, let's keep this fandom strong!  
> (gifting this to elfydwarf because you love smut and I was inspired to write you some good smut because you deserve it)

They can feel it. Deep inside, rooted strong in their stomachs they can feel it. Death. It’s creeping up on them. The feeling starts to worm it’s way into their bodies when they first lay eyes on the mountain. All the stories Fili and Kili had heard while growing up were washed away and replaced with nothing but a sense of dread. Grief they could not shake. 

At first the brothers didn’t understand why they had not been filled with hope upon looking at Erebor. Surely their new home, the home they had come so far to reclaim, should be welcoming. The gaping hole where once the gates were looked like the mouth of the devil himself, ready to devour them as soon as they stepped inside. 

Fili is the first to grab his brother’s hand as they walk towards the entrance. A look passes between them and they know... death will come to them defending this mountain. 

 

Reunited with their kin, they let the dark thoughts linger in the background of their minds. Greetings from the group and dealing with Thorin’s new and odd behaviour has them occupied enough.

After a dinner prepared by Bombur with the little rations the company has left, Fili takes Kili’s hand and leads him down a dimly lit hall. “Where are we going?” Kili has the mind to ask. 

“I do not know,” Fili says, continuing to walk as if he does know. Their boots thud on the store floor, the noises reverberating down the long and overly large halls as they walk. Dust and ash litter the floor, the brothers leave a trail as they venture on. 

Finally they reach grand looking doors and push them open, inside is a ornately decorated chamber. It would be beautiful were it not for the dust covering every piece of furniture. 

“I bet this was Thorin’s chamber,” Kili jokes as he watches his brother fiddle with the fireplace. Fili chuckles in agreement. 

In no time they have a fire going and have whacked a few blankets free of dust. They sit curled together by the huge stone fireplace. 

Finally they can speak about what is surely to come within the next day or two. It takes them a while to bring themselves to voice the words they’re dreading to say. 

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” Kili almost whispers, staring into the fire, face void of any emotion. 

Fili looks to him, searching his features, “yes.”

Kili’s eyes well up with unshed tears, he’s trying so hard not to let them fall. “I don’t- I can’t leave you.”

With a quiet gasp Fili pulls Kili closer to him, “you’re not leaving me. I’m not leaving you. We’re leaving this world. Together.” It takes all the power within him not to break. 

Kili loses his resolve and buries his face in Fili’s chest, hands clutching tightly at his brother’s tunic. Fili lays down on the furs beneath them, pulling Kili with him. Now he lets a few tears fall. 

“My sweet Kili, death was bound to find us eventually, you know that. It’s only sooner rather than later.” Fili was never an expert on comforting words. Normally he just runs his hands through Kili’s hair and kisses his skin, anywhere he can reach from the position they’re in, which he does now as well. 

Kili pulls back enough to stare down at Fili, his lashes wet and his cheeks red. “That means we have less time,” he murmurs before closing the distance between them and sliding their lips together. 

Fili moans quietly and licks into the kiss, arms winding around Kili to pull him impossibly closer. Kili has already started to move, always the impatient of the two. His hands make easy work of Fili’s pants and breeches, undoing the laces and pulling them down. 

Fili hisses when a hand wraps around his steadily growing erection, “Kili-” he moans when Kili latches onto his neck and starts to suck a bruise into the skin. “Kili, if this is to be our - oh mahal - our last time, shouldn’t we be slower?” 

The youngest sobs against Fili’s neck, hand stilling on his cock. “One last time Kili, I want to make love to you, one last time.” 

He feels Kili nod and takes his face in his hands. He wipes the fresh tears from Kili’s cheeks and sees the world in his eyes. 

“One last time,” Kili whispers and breaks out into the saddest of smiles. Fili’s heart breaks and he whimpers, crushing his lips to Kili’s in a desperate kiss. At first it’s fast and needy, mixed with tears and gasps for air. But soon they remember their earlier words and begin to slow it down, calculating their movements and stopping now and again to bite and tug and tease. 

Fili rolls over, positioning Kili below him without breaking their kiss. With one last suck at his bottom lip, Fili pulls back to admire the site below him. Kili already looks debauched, lips red and bruised, eyes more black than brown in the light of the fire. Kili’s bottom lip is cut and Fili licks it clean, resulting in a helpless noise from the younger. 

Remaining clothes are removed slowly and thrown aside. The brothers gasp as their naked bodies slide together, causing the most delicious friction. “Mm, I want you,” Kili rasps, and pushes Fili back so he can climb atop him. He begins to move his hips and Fili’s eyes squeeze shut. It’s almost too slow, torturously slow, the pace that they move at, but both of them know it’s necessary. If they rush through this... well, they can’t. 

Kili gets up all of a sudden and begins rummaging around the chamber. Fili watches him in dismay, not sure exactly what his brother is searching for and needing to feel his body back on top of his. 

“Come on Thorin, you have to have some oil around here somewhere,” Kili hums to himself as he opens drawers and cabinets about the room. All the while the younger is completely naked and Fili watches him from his spot on the floor, a loving smile playing at his lips. 

Finally Kili finds what he desires, “aha!” he pulls a jar from a shelf, dipping a finger inside and smiling. “Perfect. We better give this back after so he can use it with Bilbo,” he quips and Fili erupts into laughter. 

Kili pads across the room back to the cozy nest they created by the fire. He sits back down on Fili’s hips and instantly continues from where they left off. 

Eyes locked with Fili’s, Kili opens the jar with his left hand and dips two fingers inside. He brings them to his entrance and pushes them inside with a small groan. 

Fili watches as Kili fingers himself, as if he wasn’t hard enough, just the site alone has him clenching his teeth and muttering obscene things. 

Kili throws his head back, barring his neck which the light of the fire plays off so nicely. Fili can’t help himself, he bolts up and begins to lavish that neck in kisses and bites. He hears Kili chuckle and silences him by sucking what will surely be a very noticeable bruise under his jaw. 

There was a time when they were careful where they placed love bites and marks. Placing them between thighs and on chests so no one could see. So no one would know what they did in private. But now, so close to their demise, they wanted the world to know of their undying love. 

“Two can play at that game,” Kili purrs and removes his fingers, using the remaining oil to slick Fili’s cock before guiding it to his entrance. 

Before Fili can say anything, Kili is sitting down, sheathing himself completely on Fili’s length. 

They’re both quiet, mouths open in silent cries. Fili’s fingers fist into Kili’s hair and he pulls back from his neck to look at him. Kili’s pleasure is written plainly across his face but he manages a sly smile as if to say ‘I told you so.’ 

A low growl comes from Fili’s throat and Kili begins to move his hips back and forth, setting an agonizingly slow rhythm. 

“Kili, I know we said slow but I can’t- I need to-” Kili cuts him off with a kiss, sucking Fili’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it. “Fuck me,” he whispers against his brother’s lips. 

Fili sobs and flips them back over, pining Kili down and starting a faster pace. It still isn’t like their usual couplings, away from the group, fast and hurried. 

Kili, usually vocal and loud, was now quiet. The only sounds coming from him are breathy moans and soft curses that sound like prayers to Fili’s ears. It’s as if this time Kili isn’t trying to get lost in the pleasure, but instead stay with it and feel it. He’s focusing on every thrust in and out of his body instead of rushing for the release. 

Fili angles his hips on his next thrust and Kili’s mouth falls open in a hushed moan, hands scrambling for purchase on Fili’s back. 

Blunt fingernails dig into his skin, but Fili welcomes the feeling as he gets lost in the look on Kili’s face. Their eyes are locked, Kili’s mouth hanging open slightly, cheeks flush. Finally Kili closes his mouth and bites his lip, the moan that had been building up comes out as a muffled groan. 

“God I love you, I love you,” Fili whispers and picks up the pace as he leans down to kiss Kili. 

Kili sobs into the kiss and when Fili pulls back there are tears on Kili’s cheeks. Fili leans down to kiss them away, to erase the pain and replace it with the only thing they have left: this. Their love, their bond. 

“Fee- Fili-” Kili whispers, hands moving to tangle in Fili’s hair and eyes screwing shut, “I’m coming, I’m- fuck.” And with a broken noise Kili comes between them. 

The older feels the way Kili’s body clenches around him and he doesn’t last long before he’s finishing deep inside of him, hips stuttering and losing the rhythm. 

Kili opens his eyes and gasps, loving the warmth that blooms in his stomach from Fili’s release. He pulls his brother down until their lips meet. Fili comes down from the high but remains inside Kili, moving in and out slowly, not ready for this to end. 

It’s not long before Fili hits a spot and Kili moans into Fili’s mouth, eyes shooting open. His cock stirs with a renewed interest. 

“Can we go again?” Kili asks between the lazy kisses the two are still exchanging. 

Fili’s hips answer the question for them as they begin to move again in earnest. An attempt is made on Kili’s part to make a smartass comment but instead he finds himself throwing his head back and moaning. 

“No matter what happens tomorrow,” the blond begins as he ducks down to lavish that neck once more, “we will have this. Always this.” 

A small laugh escapes Kili’s lips around his moans, or maybe it’s a sob. “Surely this will be our last time then?”

“Oh, I don’t think so brother,” Fili pulls back and slams his hips back in for emphasis. 

Kili cannot speak, he has no retorts, all he can do is whimper in ecstasy, and Fili knows it’s what Kili wants. 

 

For the rest of the night the brothers stay entwined until they can no longer tell where one body stops and the other begins. 

Finally, when they can go no longer, they lay by the dying fire, holding each other. The mess they’ve made of the furs and blankets is well beyond repair, not like it matters much in the end. 

Kili listens to his brother’s heartbeat, Fili’s chest hair tickling his cheek. He thinks then of how this strong heart will no longer beat tomorrow or any day after, but he does not cry. 

“With a love like ours,” Kili begins, looking up at Fili, “there is never a last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at durincesty-drabbles.tumblr.com 
> 
> <3


End file.
